


The Downsides of Super Strength

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Prompt: Why does no one talk about Peter's first masturbation session after he got his powers like the boy could barely control his strength something bad is going to happen i mean maybe thats why all the whumpers write Peter as asexual Peter went to jerk off and ended up ripping his dick off or he almost tore it off and watched it heal and vowed to never touch himself or anyone like that again out of fear of hurting them or himself like no wonder Peter likes to be fucked by Tony





	The Downsides of Super Strength

Thank you for blessing me with this hot and tasty take, amen.

—

So Peter gets bitten by the spider, gets his powers, and proceeds to spend quite a lot of time fucking off. He plays around with his super strength, he makes his web fluid and shooters, and he flips and jumps around New York for hours, as any boy who had just discovered he has mutant powers would.

When he lands in bed at 2am, his body tired but surprisingly not sore, Peter debates just going to sleep. His eyes are heavy and it would only take a few minutes to be dragged under.

But also, he could masturbate.

So obviously, he grabs his phone, searches up the best porn that the internet has to offer (xnxx, obviously) and pushes his hand down the front of his underwear, as usual.

It takes a bit of adjusting to his own hand. His grip is difficult to keep soft, the speed isn’t easily controlled, and honestly, the input from his own touches and the porn on his phone and his sheets on his back and the cars in the street are a bit much. He presses on, taking a little longer than usual to get there, until he finally feels the beginning of an orgasm start to spread over his body. His eyes loll back, his hips naturally push up to meet the pumps of his hand, and…

Well, after nearly ripping off his genitals and watching them heal before his eyes, Peter is less than eager to try and make that orgasm happen. So, naturally, he just… never tries to get off again. And because he is so startled by his apparent lack of control of his new found strength, he doesn’t risk trying to have sex with anyone else, either. That’s not a problem, seeing as nobody was really gagging to fuck him, anyway.

Then he turns 18.

Despite his fears, Peter and Tony have been relentlessly flirting since they met, and in recent months have been getting a bit… handsy. Nothing incriminating, just a few lingering hugs, that lead to lips dusting over necks, that lead to fingers traveling under shirt hems… only for Peter to back away, smile apologetically, and change the subject.

But on his 18th birthday, emboldened by his new adulthood and, frankly, his growing desperation in response to his contact with Tony, Peter can barely conjure up the appetite to eat the cake Tony bought for him. His gifts lie unopened on the coffee table when Peter sheepishly presses his lips to Tony’s, his first kiss sending sparks over his body.

Tony cups Peter’s cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the heated flesh as their lips move together. Peter’s timid fingers are already grabbing at the hem of Tony’s shirt, and they break away only to slip it over his head.

“Is this okay?” Peter asks softly, realizing a little too late that he should have asked before making this move.

“Yes, perfect.” Tony says, tugging Peter’s shirt off before kissing him again. “Be sure to let me know if it’s too much. We can always stop.”

Peter hums in response, creeping his hands over Tony’s chest. He nearly chokes on air when Tony’s hand squeezes at his inner thigh, silently mourning the loss of contact when he pulls his hand away.

“Too much?”

“God, no.”

Returning his hand to Peter’s thigh and moving his mouth to suck gently at his neck, Tony is living for the thin whimpers he is producing.

Peter’s brain goes offline when Tony actually palms his cock through his jeans, his hips jutting on their own accord and his hands darting down to grip Tony’s thighs. “Oh, fuck-“

The dull sound of Tony’s jeans ripping under Peter’s fingers has Peter jumping back, the daze of his arousal doing nothing to get rid of the immediate guilt he feels. “Oh my god, I’m sorry!”

Tony inspects the damage; eventually smirking at Peter’s flushed face. “That good, huh?”

Peter shakes his head, trying to steady himself against his rapid heartbeat. “Wait. This is… this is a bad idea.”

Tony nods slowly. “I understand, this is a lot. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to. Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“I _want_ to,” Peter says quickly. “I just, ah… I’m too strong.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Tony pokes playfully, leaning in to get another kiss.

“No, I’m serious Mr. St- Tony.” Peter murmurs. The title is a difficult habit to drop. “I‘ve only touched _myself_ once since I got bit, cause I uh… hurt myself.”

“Must have been pretty bad.” Tony says, his tone edging on teasing. “You rip it off?”

The silence that follows is deafening before Peter finally says, “I- yeah, I mean, almost, it was only hanging on by a piece of skin and then it just healed back and it was super gross and hurt really bad and I did that to MYSELF what if I do it to you?”

Tony blinks. “Okay. Ahh.” Tony shakes his head. “I think you’ve had some time to perfect your grip, haven’t you?”

“I mean, yeah, I guess…” Peter mumbles, realizing that he’d never thought of that before. “But I just messed up your jeans by accident.”

Tony waves a dismissive hand at his pants. “You just need to be sure you’re not holding onto anything too important while you’re… occupied.”

Peter keens when Tony replaces his hand on the bulge in his jeans. He can’t force his brain to find any flaws with that reasoning.

Tony pushes Peter onto his back, placing himself between Peter’s legs and sucking one of his nipples into his mouth.

Peter squeaks, his arms falling above his head to fist at a throw on the arm of the couch. Tony’s hips roll against his, and oh, god, “Tony-!”

“Ohh, is that good?” Tony coos, grinding steadily into Peter’s body.

“I’m- wait!” Peter huffs, his cheeks going red as Tony comes to a halt. “I think I’ll… I’ll come if you keep doing that.”

“I would expect so,” Tony says gently, resuming the swirl of his hips. “I would cream my jeans too if I didn’t touch myself for, what, three years?”

Peter whimpers, his fingers twisting in the blanket he’s holding. “But I wanna… y’know…”

“And we can.” Tony assures. “As soon as we take care of this orgasm, I’m going to take you to my bed, get you nice and stretched out, and then I’m going to _really_ give you something to come for.”

And oh, if Peter weren’t already close, that would have done it. Peter manages to make it for all of 30 seconds, Tony dry humping him and nipping at his chest all it takes to have him wailing, his hips jolting with the force of his orgasm.

“There we go.” Tony mumbles as he kisses up Peter’s chest, neck, jaw, finally landing on Peter’s lips. “Just to take the edge off.”

Once they are in Tony’s bed, completely undressed, three of Tony’s fingers buried in Peter’s ass, Peter is practically sobbing. He fists at Tony’s sheets, oblivious to the fact that he is shredding them, all of his focus landing on the insistent, steady movements of Tony’s fingers.

Tony smiles at Peter’s mounting noises, the boy about to fall apart under his touch. “You think you’re ready for the real thing?”

Nodding fervently, Peter pushes back on Tony’s fingers. “Please, please-“

Tony removes his fingers, replacing them with his lubed cock before Peter has much time to whine about his emptiness. Once he is all the way inside he waits, less than surprised when Peter immediately starts begging him to move.

When the head of Tony’s cock starts dragging back and forth over Peter’s prostate, the delirious pressure hits him all at once. Tony’s cock is far superior to his fingers, or anything Peter has ever tried to do to himself, and before he realizes it he is crying out.

Tony doesn’t have to ask if Peter came, simply smiling warning when sheepish eyes look back at him.

“Sorry, I-“

“It’s alright.” Tony says gently, pulling out just long enough to roll Peter onto his back. “Do you want to keep going, or is it too much?”

“Try it?” Peter asks, really wanting to continue but not sure how his body will respond to being fucked directly after an orgasm. It turns out that his body responds very well, and Peter is grounding down on Tony’s cock as soon as it is rooted inside him. “Oh god, yeah, keep going, keep-!”

Tony holds Peter’s thighs and starts to snap his hips. Peter wails beneath him, squirming down and hungry for more. Tony runs his eyes over Peter’s body, all splotchy with effort and damp with sweat, his face twisted into a blissed-out expression.

As the time runs away from them and their climaxes draw near, neither of them think about it when Tony clumsily drags Peter upright. Peter hugs Tony close, digging his nails into his back without noticing the blood pooling under the pads of his fingers.

“Ouch.” Tony huffs softly, dragging his nails carefully down Peter’s back as a wordless demonstration.

“Sorry, sorry…” Peter whimpers, too far gone to actually follow the impulse to push Tony away in shame. He mimics Tony’s fingers, carefully scratching his fingers over Tony’s skin.

“There you go.” Tony mumbles as he pushes his hand between their bodies, stroking Peter’s cock. “I’m about to come, Pete.”

Peter shouts quietly into Tony’s shoulder, rutting his hips awkwardly into Tony’s hand and back onto his cock. He remains aware of his fingers, the pads gripping at Tony’s shoulders as he edges closer to his end.

“Fuck-!“ Tony grunts, the movement of his hand pausing only for as long as his orgasm lasts. As soon as he drops back down to earth he moves again, much to Peter’s delight if his squeal is anything to go by.

“Tony, Tony-!” Peter chants into his neck, his cock spasming only seconds later. He holds himself steady on Tony’s shoulders, managing not to crush him in the process, as pitiful drips of his release drool down Tony’s hand.

“Good job.” Tony praises tiredly as they flop down onto their sides. “Knew you wouldn’t dismember me.”

Peter giggles quietly, tucking his head under Tony’s chin. “Thanks.”


End file.
